(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to an exposure device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Among image forming apparatuses that form images, for example, there is an image apparatus including an exposure device that forms electrostatic latent images by exposing a photoconductor to light. The exposure device and the body of the image forming apparatus are connected to each other via wires.